


in the open

by timerise



Series: bokuaka drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Post canon, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timerise/pseuds/timerise
Summary: do you want to be seen with me?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	in the open

**Author's Note:**

> someone bully me into finishing my actual fic please

_ They had decided that keeping their relationship secret would be the safest thing to do. With Bokuto’s career as an internationally competing athlete, a publicized gay relationship could be really detrimental to his press coverage.  _

_ God, that didn’t stop Akaashi from wanting to kiss him as soon as he saw his boyfriend walk onto the court. He was stunning- radiant as always. Everyone watched him, the way he moved. The way his eyes shone like stars and he smiled like he had already won. Akaashi wasn’t the jealous type, but he couldn’t help it here. No one knew that they were together- anyone could see Bokuto and think he was just. Up for grabs.  _

Akaashi sits down in the stands with his book, deciding to read until the match starts. 

Akaashi never doubted his loyalty, of course. It was ridiculous but true: Bokuto looked at him like he hung the moon. Still... It didn’t stop the small, animalistic part of his brain from wanting to stake his claim or something dumb like that. 

The game is over within two sets- Bokuto’s team dominates. Bokuto is on fire the entire time. The whole team knows it- they send him ball after ball, he doesn’t miss a single shot. His power radiates off him like waves, and Akaashi feels a little drunk just watching him. 

He races down into the locker rooms to get there before Bokuto, wanting to congratulate him on his game. The team knows about them, so he doesn’t fear that. 

The thundering cheers from the crowd echo through the halls as he reaches the entrance and waits at the doors. They fly open within moments, and there stands Koutarou. Resplendent, angelic. 

“Akaashi!” He cheers, rushing forward to spin Akaashi through the air. Akaashi can’t help but laugh with delight. Bokuto is glowing. 

Before he knows what’s happening, he is set back on his feet and being pulled into the light. Into the- the stadium. 

“Kou,” he breathes, a bit panicked. “I thought you said-“

“I know what I said,” Bokuto murmurs. The crowd has fallen silent, staring at Bokuto holding some dude’s hand. “I don’t care anymore. I want the world to know.”

“Okay,” Akaashi nods. “Yeah. Me too.”

Bokuto hooks his arms under Akaashi’s thighs and lifts him once again. Akaashi wraps his arms around Bokuto’s middle. 

“Good game,” he teases, and kisses Bokuto gently. 


End file.
